


When's a Ghost not a Ghost?

by MusicalFangirl00193



Series: National Days [19]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Actual Merlin Merlin, For National Ghost Hunting Day, Ghost Hunter Percival, Kind of a Ghost James, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 12:42:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12233073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalFangirl00193/pseuds/MusicalFangirl00193
Summary: Percival Morton is the best ghost hunter in all of England, if not the world. James Spencer is the first spirit to give him trouble in ten years.





	When's a Ghost not a Ghost?

**Author's Note:**

> For National Ghost Hunting Day: http://nationaldaycalendar.com/national-ghost-hunting-day-october-1/
> 
> I have absolutely no idea where this came from, but I kind of like it.

Percival Morton was the best hunter in the business. He wasn’t quite as mobile as some of the other hunters he knew, but he didn’t have to be. London was an old town, and just like any old town, it had more than its fair share of ghosts.

James Spencer, on the other hand, was the most stubborn spirit he’d ever met. “You know that’s not going to work,” he said drily, standing over Percival’s shoulder.

“Then what the bloody hell will?” Percival growled through gritted teeth.

“Well for starters,” James drawled in a way that Percival refused to say was beginning to sound familiar and comfortable. “You could figure out what kind of spirit I actually am.”

That one threw Percival for a loop. “What do you mean?” he turned to actually look at the spirit finally. “I’ve done my homework, I’ve seen what happened to you here.”

“Yes you have,” James agreed. “But what’s out there, isn’t what actually happened.” James glared at a pen as he tried to pick it up. “You need to find me, my physical body. You’re the only person who can help me, Percy.”

“I’ve told you not to call me that,” Percival groaned. “Wait, what do you mean your physical body?”

“I’m not a ghost, Percival,” James said, serious for once in the month that Percival had been attempting to send him on to the afterlife. “It’s some form of forced astral projection. If I understood Merlin’s magical mumbo-jumbo correctly. I’m not a magician or a hunter, I just got dragged into this mess by my friends.”

“They don’t seem like very good friends,” Percival said with a raised eyebrow, “If you’re here with me rather than them.”

“That’s just the thing though,” James countered. “They sent me here, to find you, to fix this.”

“How does finding me solve anything?”

James mumbled something Percival couldn’t quite hear.

“Care to repeat that?”

“Merlin said the curse could only be broken by true love’s kiss,” James said reluctantly.

“And I’m your true love? Am I supposed to believe that?”

“Merlin’s been around a lot longer than both of us,” James said. “He’s picked up a few things about reading souls over the years.”

“You trying to tell me you’re friends with the original Merlin?” Percival snorted. “Pull the other one, James.”

“So what’s the harm in going?” James asked. “It’s not some haunted house, I swear.”

Percival looked back at the half-drawn ritual circle. “Alright,” he sighed. “Where am I going?”

* * *

“You’re Percival then?” a man with dark hair and dark-rimmed glasses asked when Percival entered the Kingsman tailor shop James had directed him to.

“I am,” Percival agreed. “How did you know I was coming?”

“James is an asshole, but he did tell us you were coming, it’s hard for him to manifest so near his body for too long,” the man said, “My name is Harry Hart, let me show you where he is.”

Percival followed Harry into a room with a bald man standing over a hospital-style bed. 

“Percival, good to see you,” the bald man said, turning to face Harry and Percival. “You deal with this, he’s been insufferable for the past month.”

“How long has he been like this?” Percival asked. 

“Three months,” Harry answered. “Will you help him?”

“What do I do?” Percival asked, seeing the figure on the bed for the first time. It was James, looking even paler than the ghost he had been dealing with for the past month.

“Have you ever read a fairy tale?” Merlin asked. “Ever?”

“True love’s bloody kiss?” Percival asked incredulously.

“We’ve tried everything else,” Merlin said drily. “This was our last resort.”

“Alright,” Percival sighed. “Alright.”

“Thank you,” Harry said as Merlin stepped aside to let Percival approach the bed.

“You’re an absolute asshole, James,” Percival sighed, leaning in and pressing a gentle kiss to James’ lips.

“You call that a kiss?” James murmured, eyes not even opening.

“You’re going to have to take me on a date first if you want a proper kiss,” Percival responded primly, pulling back. “And how about the fact that you didn’t even tell me you were a real person before yesterday?”

“I had to be sure,” James answered, opening his eyes. “I could feel myself losing my grip. You really were my last chance. My knight in shining armor.”

“Sap,” Percival smiled softly.

“But I’m your sap,” James pointed out, the bold statement at odds with the vulnerability in his voice and expression.

“That you are,” Percival agreed. “That you are.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Kingsman, I'm not British, and this hasn't been beta'd.


End file.
